gotminecraftmodfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Настройка
Как и у большинства модов, у мода "Game of Thrones" есть множество настроек и свой конфигурационный файл, в котором игроки, отредактировав определённые строки кода, получат определённые результаты. Эта статья подробно описывает действия с кодами. ='Конфигурация:'= Для нахождения файла необходимо пройти следующий путь: C:\\User\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\config\lotr.cfg Файлы ".cfg" открываются обычным блокнотом. После настройки сохраните обновлённую версию файла и перезапустите игру. 'Типы настроек:' На момент V2.1 существует пять видов настроек. В основном, это либо постоянное значение I:(цифра), либо развилка B: (true/false). Предупреждение. Здесь размещён код по умолчанию и менять его запрещено. Если вы неверно исправили код и не знаете, как вернуть всё "как было", то просто удалите файл. Он сгенерируется заново с кодом по умолчанию Измерение: dimension { I:"Dimension ID: MiddleEarth"=100 I:"Dimension ID: Utumno"=101 } Замена цифр и 101 в большинстве случаев устранит несовместимость модов. Окружающая среда: environment { B:Ambience=true # Middle-earth cloud rendering range. # To use vanilla clouds, set this to a non-positive value I:"Cloud range"=1024 # Toggle the new Middle-earth sky B:"Middle-earth sky"=true # Toggle mist in the Misty Mountains B:"Misty Misty Mountains"=true B:"Sun flare"=true } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить звуки Игры Престолов * включить/выключить облака Игры Престолов * включить/выключить звёздное небо Игры Престолов * включить/выключить туман в горах Крайнего Севера * включить/выключить ослепление при взгляд на солнце Геймплэй: gameplay { B:"Allow Banner Protection"=true B:"Allow Self-Protecting Banners"=true B:"Enable Bandits"=true B:"Enable Drunken Messages"=true # Mainly intended for servers. Disable the vanilla enchanting system, # as it is not 'lore-friendly' B:"Enable Enchanting"=true B:"Enable Fast Travel"=true B:"Enable Invasions"=true # Enable or disable the buildable Middle-earth portals # (excluding the Ring Portal). # If disabled, portals can still be made, but will not function B:"Enable Middle-earth Portals"=true B:"Enable Orc Skirmishes"=true # Mainly intended for servers. Disable the vanilla potion brewing system, # as it is not 'lore-friendly' B:"Enable Potion Brewing"=true B:"Enable Titles"=true # Force hide or show players' map locations. # 0 = per-player (default), 1 = force hide, 2 = force show I:"Force Hide/Show Map Locations"=0 B:"Generate map features"=true # Food meter decreases more slowly B:"Hunger changes"=true # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth Respawning # when the player's spawn point is a bed I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Bed Threshold"=5000 # If enabled, when a player dies in Middle-earth far from their spawn point, # they will respawn somewhere near their death point instead B:"Middle-earth Respawning: Enable"=true # Maximum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Max Respawn Range"=1500 # Minimum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Min Respawn Range"=500 # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth respawning # when the player's spawn point is the world spawn (no bed) I:"Middle-earth Respawning: World Threshold"=2000 # Enable or disable sheep dropping the mod's mutton items B:"Mutton Drops"=true B:"NPCs give mini-quests"=true # Cooldown time (in ticks) between appearances of the warning message # for banner-protected land I:"Protection Warning Cooldown"=20 B:"Remove Golden Apple recipes"=true B:"Remove diamond armour recipes"=false } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить механику флагов * включить/выключить появление бандитов * включить/выключить пьяное искажение чата * включить/выключить ванильные зачарования * включить/выключить быстрое путешествие * включить/выключить вторжения * включить/выключить порталы * включить/выключить орочьи драки * включить/выключить ванильное зельеварение * включить/выключить титулы в чате * включить/выключить опцию "Показывать моё местоположение другим игрокам" * включить/выключить путевые точки * включить/выключить длительную сытость * настроить респавн * включить/выключить дроп баранины с овец * включить/выключить мини-квесты * настроить количество предупреждений в обороненном флагами регионе * включить/выключить крафт золотого яблока * включить/выключить крафт алмазной брони GUI: gui { # Configure the x-position of the alignment bar on-screen. Negative values move it left, positive values right I:"Alignment x-offset"=0 # Configure the y-position of the alignment bar on-screen. Negative values move it up, positive values down I:"Alignment y-offset"=0 # If set to false, the alignment bar will only be shown in Middle-earth. If set to true, it will be shown in all dimensions B:"Always show alignment"=false B:"Animated Elven blade glow"=true # Use the mod's custom main menu screen B:"Custom main menu"=true # Enable or disable the rendering of other players' alignment values above their heads B:"Display alignment above head"=true B:"Enable quest tracker"=true # Display the quest tracker on the right-hand side of the screen instead of the left B:"Flip quest tracker"=false B:"Hired NPC Health Bars"=true B:"Hired NPC Icons"=true # If set to true, NPC speech will appear on-screen with the NPC. If set to false, it will be sent to the chat box B:"Immersive Speech"=true # Toggle whether speech still shows in the chat box when Immersive Speech is enabled B:"Immersive Speech Chat Logs"=false B:"Map Labels"=true B:"Melee attack meter"=true B:"On-screen Compass"=true # Display co-ordinates and biome below compass B:"On-screen Compass Extra Info"=true # Display the Middle-earth map in sepia colours B:"Sepia Map"=false } Здесь игрок может: * настроить координаты табло репутации * включить/выключить табло репутации * включить/выключить светимость мечей от орков * включить/выключить главное меню в стиле мода * включить/выключить репутационные очки у голов игроков * настроить положение изометрической модели NPC в диалоге с ним * в чате/над головой пишутся диалоги мобов. * включить/выключить координаты под компасом. * включить/выключить сепию карты мода. Разное: misc { # Disable this if you will be playing offline B:"Check for updates"=true # Display the name of a LOTR music track when it begins playing B:"Display music track"=false # Fix a major source of server lag caused by the vanilla mob spawning system B:"Fix mob spawning lag"=true # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Max."=20 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Min."=10 # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Max."=150 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Min."=30 # For servers: Disable broadcasting of the 'Hobbit Slayer' achievement, to protect new evil players from being persecuted B:"Protect Hobbit Killers"=false # Run the mod's language file update helper on launch - see .minecraft/mods/LOTR_UpdatedLangFiles/readme.txt B:"Run language update helper"=true # Structure spawners generate as a timelapse instead of instantly. WARNING: May be buggy. See also the command /strTimelapse B:"Structure Timelapse"=false # Structure timelapse interval (in ms) between each block placement I:"Structure Timelapse Interval"=5 } Здесь игроки могут: * включить/выключить оповещение о новой версии * включить/выключить музыку мода * включить/выключить фикс лагов спавна * настроить длительность музыки = Некоторые команды в игре: = Используйте нижеуказанные коды во внутриигровой консоли. Репутация: /alignment set фракция цифра - повысит или понизит у этой фракции на выбранное вами число. /alignment set all цифра - повысит или понизит сразу у ВСЕХ фракций на выбранное вами число. Мобы: /lotr_summon lotr.Существо - призовёт существо из этого мода. Список команд: /help 1 /help 2 = Настройка FPS: = Иногда, когда игра тормозит, проблема может быть вообще не в вашем компьютере. Если вы играете на сервере, источник отставания может быть связан с перегрузкой сервера. Как это понять? Дроп не будет выпадать с блоков, при попадании кулаком/оружием по мобу, урон нанесётся лишь через некоторое время. В этом случае, стоит играть, когда сервер менее занят, также избегайте поездок на лошадях, если имеются такие проблемы. Лошади заставляют сервер быстрее генерерировать новые чанки, чем обычно, что может вызвать отставание у всех игроков сервера. На своём сервере: Если у вас есть свой собственный сервер и игроки постоянно жалуются на отставание, попробуйте сделать это: *Попросите игроков не ездить слишком быстро на ездовых животных (лошади, носороги и т.д.), не держать слишком много животных в одном месте или не нанимать много наёмных юнитов. Это не поможет решить проблему, но по-крайней мере повысит FPS игроков, пока вы работаете над проблемой. *Избегайте работы с плагинами MCPC + и Bukkit. Этот мод не всегда правильно работает с MCPC +. Также, используя избыточное количество плагинов, вы будете нагружать сервер *Запустите сервер на менее требовательных операционных системах (без графического интерфейса пользователя), такие как Linux или * BSD, а не Windows, OSX. Эти системы будут использовать меньше ресурсов, улучшая работу вашего сервера. *Выделите больше памяти для вашего сервера. *Избегайте хостинга на ноутбуке, потому что они медленнее и имеют более слабую систему охлаждения, чем стационарные компьютеры или интернет-сервера. *Убедитесь, что ваш сервер работает на 64-битный Java, если нет, то вы не сможете использовать больше 2 ГБ оперативной памяти, для сервера с модом этого может не хватить. *Не нагружайте компьютер-сервер какими либо программами. Особенно теми, что используют интернет. Вы, конечно, порезвитесь на Youtube, посмотрев очередной забавный ролик, но бедные игроки будут страдать. *Подключите сервер к сети Интернет через кабель, если это возможно, потому что Wi-Fi может перегрузиться, если есть слишком много людей в сети. Убедитесь, что это быстрый Интернет, со скоростью около 10 Мб / с. *Если вы хотите разместить сервер у себя дома, рассмотреть возможность получения опто-волоконного кабеля, потому что обычно, он имеет более высокую скорость загрузки, чем DSL или ADSL. С DSL, ваша скорость едва-ли будет превышать 3 Мб / с , даже если реальная скорость в 10 раз выше. *Используйте профессиональный хостинг, при наличие сервера с 40 игроками и более. Это гораздо проще, удобнее и производительность сервера будет значительно выше. *Лучше бы вам использовать интернет-хостинги. *Применить одно из решений, отмеченных *, которые могут помочь игрокам повысить FPS в одиночной игре (см ниже) В одиночной: *Установите GenstBooster II. *Выделите больше памяти для Minecraft. Здесь и здесь описано, как это сделать. *Держитесь подальше от биомов с крупными деревьями, потому что они заставляют Minecraft генерировать большие куски, и если ваш компьютер не может справиться с этим, вы превратите игру в слайд-шоу, или же вовсе произойдёт краш игры. *Понизьте дальность прорисовки. Однако, если вам придётся понизить до 8 чанков, или же ещё ниже, то лучше использовать другой способ. *Переключите на "Быструю" графику. Однако, не стоит заливать скриншоты с таким качеством на викию. *Выключите освещение и облака - опять же, пожалуйста, не выкладывайте такие скриншоты на викию. *Выберите минимальный набор частиц. *Убедитесь, что никакие другие программы не запущены в процессе Minecraft является, в том числе каких-либо интернет-браузеров. * *Поворот камеры в сторону неба может поднять FPS. *Установите последнюю версию java (но не при включенной игре). *Выключите Aero в Windows Vista / 7 * *Нельзя допускать нагрев компьютера. Очистите его от пыли, и держите в прохладной проветриваемой комнате. Температура процессора более 80 ° C будет сильно тормозить игру. *Если вы играете на дорогом ноутбуке, который имеет графическую карту, убедитесь, что вы используете дискретную видеокарту, а не интегрированную. *Убедитесь, что ваши драйвера видеокарты обновлены до последней версии. *Купите более мощный процессор. * *Купите более мощную видеокарту. *Также, вы можете использовать внешние носители, как дополнительную оперативную память.* = Настройка сборки: = Мод "Игра престолов" является большим модом сам по себе, и, поскольку это Forge мод, возникает очевидный вопрос: как другие моды будут работать с этим модом? 'Модификации, которые не работают' Следующие моды не работают с Game of Thrones minecraft mod. Эти моды, обычно приводят к сбою игры, или портят игровую механику: *'LOTR mod': дубликат кода. *'Aether:' открытие мира приводит к вылету. *'Battlegear II:' спавнит огромное количество бандитов и сорок, что приводит к вылету. *'ICBM:' открытие мира приводит к вылету. *'Optifine:' в редких случаях открытие мира приводит к вылету. *'Antique Atlas:' если вы откроете его, игра вылетит. *'Unique Artifact:' сбой при запуске *'Pixelmon:' открытие мира приводит к вылету. *'Weather II:' камера наблюдения постоянно дёргается. 'Модификации, которые частично работают' В этом списке показаны моды которые работают с модом GOT, хотя они вызывают сбои или обеспечивают пониженную функциональность. *'Arcane Scrolls:' свитки не работают. *'Bukkit Multiverse:' сброс репутации при входе в мир. *'Optifine:' исчезновение текстур некоторых блоков. *'Construction Mod:' сборки с вещами Игры престолов не сохраняются. *'Metallurgy 4:' металлы из этого мода не могут использоваться для крафта вещей Игры престолов *'MorePlayerModels:' ошибки текстур иббенийцев. *'Star Wars Parzi Mod:' большие лаги. *'Tinker's Construct:' руды не могут быть выплавлены в печах Игры престолов. *'Ragdoll corpses:' если вы сохранили игру в чанке, где лежит труп, то в мир больше зайти нельзя. *'VoxelMap:' появление льда или снега в тёплых биомах. *'Ars Magica II:' совместимый, но в Игре престолов могут появиться непонятные биомы. *'Better rain: 'совместимый, но в Игре престолов убирается полоска репутации и компас, попытки их вернуть приводят к вылету 'Модификации, которые работают после настройки' Здесь приведён список модов, для правильной работы которых нужно поискать в файле config.cfg пересечения идентификаторов. *'Aliens Versis Predator Mod:' без настройки AVP мобы не сражаются с мобами Игры престолов. *'Appleid Energestics II:' без настройки метеориты не падают в Игре престолов. *'Better Dungeons:' без настройки замки не генерируются в Игре престолов. *'Galacticraft:' без настройки руды из мода могут генерироваться в Игре престолов. *'Mo'Creatures:' без настройки Mo'Creatures мобы не спавнятся в Игре престолов. *'Treecapitator:' без настройки деревья из Игры престолов не распознаются как «деревья» *'Dynamic Light:' без настройки клавиша «L» используется одновременно для двух функций. *'WorldEdit:' без настройки клавиша «L» используется одновременно для двух функций. *'Inventory Tweaks:' без настройки GOT предметы не сортируются в сундуках и сумках из этого мода. 'Модификации, которые хорошо работают' Модификации в следующем списке работают отлично. Обратите внимание: здесь приведён не полный список, а проверенный на уровне совместимости кода создателем "Game of Thrones". *'Archimedes Ships and Boats:' совместимость. *'Thaumcraft:' совместимость. *'AssassinCraft:' совместимость. *'Backpacks Mod:' совместимость. *'Balkón Weapon Mod:' совместимость. *'Better Foliage:' совместимость, однако кораллы появляются в неправильных местах, например, в реках *'Dragon Mount': совместимость. *'Custom Main Menu:' совместимость. *'Bibliocraft:' совместимость. *'Bspkrs' mods' (ArmorStatusHUD, DirectionHUD, StatusEffectHUD): совместимость. *'Buildcraft:' совместимость. *'Carpenters Blocks:' совместимость. *'Chisel II:' совместимость. *'Custom NPCs': совместимость. *'Damage Indicators:' совместимость. *'FastCraft:' совместимый, и не только! Аналог OptiFine. *'Flans mods:' совместимость. *'Galacticraft (включая все планеты):' совместимость. *'Galaxy Space:' совместимость. *'Gravestone Mod:' совместимость. *'Harvestcraft:' совместимость. *'Infernal mobs:' совместимость. *'Journeymap:' совместимость. *'Hardcore End Expansion:' совместимость. *'MCheli:' совместимость. *'Minecraft Comes Alive:' совместимость. *'Minions:' совместимость. *'Rei's Minimap:' совместимость. *'Rival Rebels:' совместимость. *'Secret Rooms Mod:' совместимость. *'Shaders Mod:' совместимость. *'Small Boats Mod:' совместимость. *'Tinker's Construct:' совместимость. *'TooManyItems:' совместимость. *'Twillingt Forest:' совместимость. *'Waila:' совместимость. *'Witchery:' совместимость. *'Xaero's minimap:' совместимость. *'Smaug: 'совместимость